


去年花

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Summary: 雏森桃中心
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	去年花

新年的第一场大雪落在去年的冬日里。雏森桃独自抱着厚厚一沓文件穿行在空阔的瀞灵廷，用鬼道在头顶张开一片挡雪的伞盖。照理说这样使用鬼道是不合适的，作为一位副队长不应该作出如此有失礼仪的事情，但此刻茫茫大雪中并没有一个人影，雏森桃便把那些规矩丢到了脑后。

这是今天最后一件工作，把一年的文书记录送到中央大监狱。平子队长本来说随便派个人送去就好，但因为很重要，她觉得还是应该自己亲自跑一趟。除了文件重要之外，或许还有别的原因，她想平子队长一定发觉了，但他没有阻止。

“早去早回。”他只是这样叮嘱她，“今天工作结束之后，带你去现世玩吧。”

“队长，怎么这个时候忽然想去现世玩？”虽然说是带她去玩，但雏森桃觉得八成是他自己想去。

“这里的雪一直下个没完，真是没意思啊。”平子懒洋洋地趴在桌上，“听日世里说现世这几天突然回暖，桃花都开了呢。”

“赏花的话，现在还早吧？”雏森桃想了想说，“就算有花开，可能也只有零星一点。”

“这你就不懂啦。正是孤零零地开在乍暖还寒时节的早花最值得赏玩，所谓‘不及初开一朵鲜’嘛。”平子一本正经地说。

“是这样吗。”雏森桃有些不好意思地笑了笑，“我不太懂啦……不过，去看看日世里小姐他们也好，因为最近工作繁忙，队长也好久没有去过现世了吧。”

“我才不想去看她呢！”平子抱怨道，“那家伙再过五百年也还是老样子。”

“那不正是日世里小姐的可爱之处吗？”雏森桃莞尔。

“要说可爱，比起桃要差得远呢。”平子嚷道。

“哎呀，队长不要总说这种话。”虽然每天都要听好多遍，她还是会感到不好意思。

“喜欢桃花吗？”他忽然这样问，“总觉得，你和桃花很相称呢。”

“诶？因为我的名字吗？”她怔了一下，笑起来，“我自己倒是没有想过……不过蓝染队长曾经说，我像是梅花。”

那个名字从她口中未经思考地流出，话已出口她才反应过来，有些担忧地望了平子一眼。

但平子似乎并没有在意，反倒是露出了一副认真思考的模样，撑着脑袋琢磨了一会说：“是那家伙会说出来的话了……像他那种装腔作势的家伙，肯定是偏爱梅花的吧。”

“或许只是因为我的斩魄刀名叫飞梅，也说不定呢……”如果说他偏爱着梅花，这种事……她微微地摇摇头，不允许自己再想下去。

“不完全吧。”平子却说，“你看庭院里的那棵白梅，就是他当副队长的时候种下的，非常宝贝呢，照料修剪都是他亲手做的。”

雏森桃于是随着他的视线将目光投向窗外，白雪茫茫之中，庭院里孤零零的白梅傲然挺立，瘦骨萧疏，堆满了雪后看起来也像是花开不败。

“但是蓝染队长也说过，这棵梅花不好，它总是等不到春天，就在冰雪中凋谢了……”回想起那个人说过的话，恍惚间他的身影又出现在这间熟悉的队长室里，坐在平子此刻坐的位置，带着那样温柔的笑意，对她说，趁梅蕊尚在，不如折一枝回去装饰房间吧。那时候她并不知道，这是他亲手栽种的梅花。

“那又有什么关系呢？梅花本就是开在冰雪之中的，纵然花未及春而谢，树却在已经等待下一个冬天。”平子说，“花本不为人而开，人却总是自以为是地希望花满足自己的心意呢。”

“平子队长呢？比起梅花会更喜欢桃花吗？”她问。

“唔，我个人比较喜欢春天就是了。”平子望了一眼外面的大雪，皱起眉头，“这雪真是没完没了啊。”

“抱着春天很快就会到来的想法，雪会不会也变得不那么令人困扰呢？”雏森桃微笑着宽慰道。

“真糟糕……桃你就像在哄小孩嘛！”

“没有啦！”

“好了，快去吧——我在这儿等你。”

雏森桃推开中央大监狱的门，古旧肃杀的气息扑面而来，她小心翼翼地落下脚步，总觉得发出声音都像是一种亵渎。这里太安静了，安静得没有一丝活气。如果被关在地下监狱里，那寂静和严酷只会更甚于此吧。

那个人就在她脚下的某处，尽管大概非常非常遥远。无间是绝对封锁的，她连一丝灵压都不可能感觉得到。尽管如此，在踏入这里的那一刻，她便感到自己似乎重又笼罩在他的气息之中。真是过分，哪怕只是知道他存在于此，都让她的心无法不产生波澜。她明白此生都不可能与他再度相见了，无论她想些什么，都不会被他知道了，但她还是连隐约浮现于脑海的思绪都感到不安。

并不是恨着他，也不是思念着他。

若要说的话，也不过是那未等到春天便已凋谢的白梅，并不是喜悦，也不是悲伤。

交接花不了多少时间，她从中央大监狱走出来的时候，雪似乎下得更大了。在一片白茫茫的世界里，她忽然看到一把绯红的伞，像一朵花，静静地开在白雪之中。伞下白发的少年披着白色的羽织，见她出来，便迎上来，将伞移到她的头顶。

“小白？你怎么会到这里来？”她惊喜地问。

“因为雪下得很大。”他说，“在路上感到你的灵压，就想你肯定不会带伞的。”

她有些不好意思地笑笑，说：“因为我很喜欢雪嘛……”

“这种天气，何必特意来这里一趟。”他撑着伞，和她慢慢走在大雪里。

“没什么的啦，正好也可以欣赏一下瀞灵廷的雪景不是吗？”她轻快地说。

“可别像小时候那样，在雪地里看梅花把自己冻病了。”他低声道。

“诶？别总说那种事嘛……也只有一次而已啊！”她不服气地叫起来，“后来，小白就不许我一个人去玩雪了。”

“你很难让人放心啊。”

“小白没资格说我吧？”

雪漫天地落，一片寂静里唯有脚步踏过雪地的沙沙声响。雏森桃和身边的人并肩走着，恍然发觉他的肩膀已经高过了自己。

“小白，想一起去现世玩吗？平子队长准备去看日世里小姐呢。”

“啊？我才不想见到她呢……”

“别这么说嘛！也是并肩战斗过的伙伴不是吗？”

少年赌气似的地轻哼了一声，雏森桃笑起来：“听说现世的桃花开了，和我一起去看看吧？”

“如果你是想我陪你去的话……”

“是啊，想和小白一起去。”

被她突然过于直白的话语打断，他的脸上浮起一丝可疑的红，雪光透过绯红的伞面替他小心掩饰了心底的波澜。她边走边孩子气地踢着雪，用冻红了的手紧紧抓着他的衣袖。他用余光悄悄地看她的侧脸，想，她是那朵从冰封开到春暖的花。


End file.
